Destinos Traçados
by Sak09
Summary: Por mais que a gente tente fugir, quando nosso destino já foi traçado, não tem nada que possamos fazer..gostando ou não disso, o que foi traçado vai acontecer. Mas será que todos vão aceitar?


**Olá,** **Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a fic sem minha autorização.**  
**Onegai me dêem opiniões e sugestões.**  
**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - SAKURA**

* * *

Meu nome é _Haruno Sakura_, a _ex-bobinha_ do time 7, a _batalhadora_ em busca dos seus sonhos, a _sofredora_ que está longe do seu _primeiro_ e _grande_ amor, não porque quis assim, mas porque o destino se encarregou de deixar um _massacre _ocorrer e levar junto consigo o coração do meu amado _Sasuke-kun_. Eu sei que ele só pensa em _vingança_ e eu só penso em _trazê-lo_ de volta, junto com o _Naruto-kun_ que é o único que entende esse sentimento..o único que sabe como é _doloroso_ ver uma pessoa especial na nossa vida partir. Não que eu tenha ficado chorando durante esses _seis_ anos, eu tenho 18 anos agora e _muita_ coisa mudou..eu e o Naruto-kun somos da elite da **Anbu** agora, saindo constantemente em missões em _dupla_. Mesmo que normalmente tenham _três_ pessoas no grupo, nós preferimos assim e a Tsunade-shishou entendeu o _porquê_.

Por mais que meu coração permaneça com um _vingador_, eu não posso sair correndo para '_os braços_' dele quando ele aparece no nosso caminho..seria um erro fatal. E sendo anbu, tive que deixar meus _sentimentos_ de lado para obter sucesso nas missões, o que para mim foi ótimo. Talvez por isso eu tenha aprendido a separar o lado _pessoal_ do _profissional_ e da _diversão_. Eu já tive alguns _'leves'_ casos com alguns – na verdade foram _dois_ escolhidos _minuciosamente_ – homens de Konoha, nada especial, nada que me fizesse esquecer aquele _idiota_ fixado em _vingança_! E todos aqui entendem isso, por mais que alguns _digam_ que me amam. E por mais que só eu, o Naruto-kun e eles saibam. Eu posso ficar o resto da vida esperando o meu _amado_ por meu coração ser seu, mas não é por isso que eu não posso me _distrair_ para não ficar pensando nele e me _autotorturar_, coisa que acontece bastante.

Mas Tsunade-shishou tinha nos enviado em uma missão às pressas ao País da Chuva..que é muito.._nostálgico_. Era mais um dia chovendo..também o que eu estava esperando do _País da Chuva_? Vejo que esse período que Tsunade-sensei nos enviou a esse país está afetando não só a mim. Naruto-kun está calado, o que é muito difícil vindo do meu _irmãozinho_, sim ele é como um irmão pra mim, o irmão que nunca tive, não que eu possa reclamar, porque tenho uma irmã mais velha, porém queria ter um irmão daqueles tipos super protetores e simpáticos, acho que é por isso que Naruto-kun se encaixa perfeitamente como meu irmão.

Pergunto-me se o silêncio dele tem relação aos mesmos motivos que me fazem não conseguir falar, por ser tão nostalgicamente inebriante essa chuva que parece que _não_ vai parar tão cedo. Eu estava sentada na varanda da casa que estamos alojados, acabei sentindo uma gota da chuva..chega a ser _irônico_ como a chuva pode me lembrar de _**alguém**_..a chuva cai _quando_ quer, assim como ele só aparece _se_ quiser, é _gelada_ como ele é _frio_ e traz uma sensação de _tristeza_, _amargura_ como se os céus chorassem pedindo que alguém faça alguma coisa, além disso a chuva parece que nos traz _recordações_, como eu sei que ele tem com seu _irmão_.

_"SAKURA-CHAN! ENTRE! Vamos comer rámen? Eu '_tô_' com fome, DATTEBAYO!"_é parece que meu irmão voltou a realidade. Acabei suspirando, eu não poderia negar ao meu mais chegado amigo um pedido, vendo como seus orbes estavam como duas safiras congeladas, parecendo _sofrer_..ao que tudo indica ele também estava pensando no nosso _ex-companheiro_.

_"Claro, Naruto-kun, eu vou preparar o rámen"_por mais que eu não aguentasse mais esse prato de comida eu sabia que faria o Naruto-kun se sentir melhor. Tive certeza disso quando ele abriu _aquele _sorriso que só ele tem, tão _radiante_ mesmo que seus olhos demonstrassem que não era o que ele estava sentindo.

_"Obrigado, SAKURA-CHAN!"_sorri brevemente e fui pra cozinha, não aguentava mais esse país, essa chuva, estávamos a _dois_ meses nessa missão e esperando que nossa Hokage nos mandasse um pergaminho que permitiria nossa volta. Tsunade-sensei nos mandou as pressas a essa missão porque o país da Chuva se encontrava com grandes problemas e realmente eles não mentiram, quando chegamos haviam muitas pessoas mortas, ninjas feridos e o Hokage estava ferido, o importante é que conseguimos erradicar os inimigos. Porém uma _cláusula_ no _estúpido_ contrato dizia que só poderíamos voltar a Konoha quando a Tsunade-sensei permitisse. O que me leva a imaginar o _porquê_ atrás dessa ação.

_"Naruto-kun, está pronto, fiz chá também"_resolvi parar de divagar sozinha e chamar meu irmãozinho, ele parecia estar com fome.

_"SAKURA-CHAN, você é a melhor, DATTEBAYO!"_é o Naruto pode estar mais _maduro_ e menos _escandaloso_, mas no fundo continua o _mesmo_.

* * *

**YO minna! E aí o que acharam? ****A fic terá capítulos **_pequenos _**(pode ser que aconteça alguns capítulos grandes, mas a ideia não é essa) e será postada **_mensalmente_**, dependendo dos reviews, posso postar **_**2**_** vezes no mês, detalhe: cada capítulo trará um**_ POV diferente**..só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**_

_E aí o que você acharam?_

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


End file.
